


Bang!

by GreenOctober



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Fluff, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOctober/pseuds/GreenOctober
Summary: Bang!A look of shock crossed the face inches from Tinsley’s. The knife that had been held to his throat dropping as the man stumbled backwards.Bang!The man fell forward as a second gunshot echoed through the room. Tinsley looked up.  Standing in the door to their apartment was his Ricky.





	Bang!

**Bang!**

            A look of shock crossed the face inches from Tinsley’s. The knife that had been held to his throat dropping as the man stumbled backwards.

  **Bang!**

            The man fell forward as a second gunshot echoed through the room. Tinsley looked up.  Standing in the door to their apartment was his Ricky. His gun pointed at the now lifeless body on the floor.  Tinsley slid down the wall, staring at the body of the man who moments before had his life in his hands.  This was not his first body, but it wasn’t often he was threatened with a knife just to have the man die in right in front of him. He could hear Ricky moving, but could not move his eyes from the corpse in front of him.

“Baby” Ricky had moved between him and the body.  His legs blocking the view.  Tinsley looked up into those familiar deep brown eyes filled with concern.  “Tinsley are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“N-no” Tinsley choked out, “He wanted… wanted to know where you were.”

Ricky crouched down. Tinsley saw that there was a blanket in his arms. ”Here” he said, wrapping the blanket around Tinsley’s shoulders. “Let me take care of this okay.” Tinsley whimpered clutching the blanket as Ricky stood.  “Don’t worry Baby, I’ll be back soon.”

            Tinsley lost track of time, hearing Ricky move around their apartment. He’d closed his eyes a while ago.  Huddled into the blanket Ricky had given him.  He heard Ricky leave.

_He could feel the knife on his throat. Hot breath against his face. “Where is he?” The man growled.  “Where is Goldsworth?”_

_“I don’t know!” Tinsley shouted. He’d just come home and had been shoved against the wall of his and Ricky’s apartment. A knife shoved up to his throat and an arm against his chest, pinning him.  “I don’t know!” Tinsley protested._

_“I know you’re his bitch, you must know” The man pressed harder into Tinsley, he could hardly breath._

            He could feel someone shaking his shoulder. “Tinsley, Baby, its okay he’s gone, I’m back.” He opened his eyes. Ricky was once again crouched in front of him.  “Here let’s get you up.” Ricky took his hands and pulled him from the floor.  He led Tinsley to the kitchen and sat him down on a stool by the counter.  “I’ll make you tea.” Tinsley watched as Ricky moved around the kitchen humming, as he made tea.  No different than any other day.  He finished the tea setting it down in front of Tinsley and walked around the counter.  Ricky sat on the stool beside Tinsley’s.  Tinsley wrapped his hands around the mug.  They sat like that for a while not moving.

“Thank you” Tinsley whispered. Finally bringing the mug to his lips. 

“Why wouldn’t I let anyone hurt you? Ricky asked, squeezing back.

“No, why was he after you?” Tinsley clarified some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

“Are you sure you want to know? We usually don’t talk about my work.”

“I need to know Ricky” Tinsley shuddered, “I need to know why a man would break into our apartment and threaten a police officer, just to find you.”

“Well,” Ricky hesitated, “I killed his brother.”

“Okay,” Tinsley paused, “Okay, why kill his brother?”

“Are you sure you want to know, Tinsley?” Ricky asked.

“Just this once, I need to understand.”

“Okay” Ricky took a deep breath moving to face Tinsley, “He betrayed me, stole goods we were moving, for himself and his friends.  We don’t tolerate thieves.”

Tinsley sipped his tea and turned to look Ricky in the eyes.  “Okay” he took a deep breath and set down the mug.  Taking Ricky’s other hand.  “You know I love you right.”

Ricky nodded slowly, “Yes and I love you too.”

“Good” Tinsley leaned forwards kissing Ricky softly.  Ricky hesitated, then relaxed and returned the kiss.  Tinsley stopped for a moment.  “I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know” Ricky smiled, moving closer for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic in a long time so please be gentle. I wrote this attempting to create fluff and accidentally made this instead. Really want more Tinsworth stuff so I might write more if people liked this at all. Anyways thanks for reading <3.


End file.
